Alone By Choice
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: The girl with pink hair was always strange. she had been hurt, and hurt badly. so, at the new age of thirteen, why is this Haruno refusing to kiss her blonde teammate? there might be more reasons then you think. - -NO FLAMERS- -


**TITLE: Alone By Choice**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: InoSaku breakup/Saku-none**

**GENRE'S: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**TYPE: Oneshot**

**SUMMARY: The girl with pink hair was always strange. she had been hurt, and hurt badly. so, at the new age of thirteen, why is this Haruno refusing to kiss her blonde teammate? there might be more reasons then you think. -_-NO FLAMERS-_-**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Alright, this comes from experience. I've been hurt pretty badly in my past romances, and I shut my heart off forcefully to such things. even though I now feel slightly numb, whenever I see a happy, laughing and comfortable couple, I live with the hurt in my heart and live on. (smiles) I chose to be alone; thus this oneshot, "Alone By Choice". because I know from experience, that even though I think this is the best choice I have made for myself, it scars hearts deep with claws of lonliness and depression, but I've worked past that, and I am happy with only my friends. I am a bit depressed still, but hey, what teen isn't? (grins) alrighty, let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...but Sakura owns a scarred, torn heart in this fanfic.**

* * *

She looked to the blonde boy, and replied, "no. I am alone by choice."

he gaped, and asked with a hurt tone, "why?"

"I was once hurt deeply by someone I loved so much..." her eyes turned sorrowful. "do you really want to hear the tale of my tears, my pain, my heartbreak? of how I want to die but I live to just see the sun another day?" her eyes pleaded with his blue ones, to help her with the pain, as a friend, an ally, a person that would finally know her sad story.

he nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan. I want to help."

she gave a plasticy smile- the fakeness of which he had only noticed just then blaring out like bright blue against white- and sighed in relief. "finally. someone who didn't push me to the ground and beat me up after hearing those words." she murmured.

they sat down, and her tale began.

"It started when I was just a thought; a whim, not even born yet. my father, a criminal, raped my civillian mother. she had me nine months later. she beat me until I was eight, when she finally died of her ailment, a hole in her stomach and heart. my father came and killed off the few left in the clan, told me to be a good girl for her good ol' dad, and left. I suspect he's dead, by now, since I haven't heard of him or from him since." she said in even, solid tones, that entranced Naruto to listen. "Anyway, I was bullied, and considered an easy target. I was back then. but Ino...she helped me. I soon fell in love with her, and she with me. we didn't tell each other until three years after, when we were eleven, and we gave it a try. So, one night she seduced me, and then the next morning left me to chase Sasuke. my heart hurt so badly...I couldn't stand it. I tried to cut myself, but I just couldn't. I remembered what my mother used to say. even though abusive, she had good points such as 'You have much to live for, so why end it by a blade?'. although that was to keep her little living punching bag from dieing, I guess." she sighed. "So, I lived day to day, like a zombie, only living to see the sun rise, then the moon. then I noticed you, Sasuke, and the others. even though I made friends with you first, Shikamaru has known this for years."

he thought for a second. "then why are you alone?"

"I am alone by choice. I've told you. I'm tired of being hurt. but I'm so broken, that I'm too broken for anyone to fix. I'll live out the rest of my life like this... I don't mind." her eyes didn't look convincing. "I'd love to see colours again. the world seems dark. grey. colourless, all because I chose to be alone. but it is my one chance for survival, I guess...I couldn't live through something that bad again."

he grinned. "oh. right."

she sighed. "So, that's my story, in a nutshell."

he frowned. "it sounded like you were giving a report." he commented drolly.

she gave a tiny, fake smile. "I know." the fake smile droped from her face when he touched her cheek gently, as she flinched.

"Sakura-chan...I want to help you. as a friend. a ally. a person you can trust fully and without question. please... I know that I love you, and I won't take advantage of you. from now on, we'll be teammates; siblings; best friends." his hands went to grasp her shoulders in a comforting guesture. "I want to help you see colour, to fix you however I can, and to help you change your decision to stay alone, and to make your smiles true again. please... let me help, Sakura-chan."

she gave a tiny smile with a smidge of warmth. "thank you, Naruto...Arigatou Gazimasu. I accept your help and trust with open arms. please..." a tear leaked from her eyes. "help me."

he gave a small smile. "I'll try."

* * *

**K.L.K- (points) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST!**

**Sakura- Aa.**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) anyway, please REVIEW! (holds up giant "Thank You" banner) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW PLEAAAAAAASE!**


End file.
